Bella dominate
by Bella0410
Summary: Pewnej spokojnej nocy do sypialni Voldemorta wkracza spragniona mocnych wrażeń Bellatrix. Cel i powody jej najścia nie są do końca jasne. Zapraszam do lektury ;   *Pisałam na szybko, mogą być literówki*


Czarny Pan leżał w satynowej pościeli, pogrążony we śnie. Do jego umysłu wciąż wdzierały się setki natarczywych myśli o ostatniej porażce. Nie zdobył przepowiedni, nie zabił Pottera, a w dodatku ujawnił się przed samym Ministrem. Był zły, wściekły, przepełniony nienawiścią do całego świata. Nagle jakiś dźwięk wyrwał go ze snu. Skrzypienie drzwi i odgłos kroków. Momentalnie otworzył oczy i sięgnął po różdżkę. Widział w ciemności zarys postaci, ale ciemność uniemożliwiła mu dokładne rozpoznanie.  
>- Lumos – mruknął, a pokój rozjaśniło blade światło.<br>Przy jego łóżku stała Bellatrix. Jej wygląd nieco go zaskoczył. Była ubrana w obcisły, czarny gorset, a w dłoniach pokrytych skórzanymi rękawiczkami, sięgającymi aż za łokieć, spoczywał długi, cienki pejcz. Ciemne włosy opadały łagodnie na jej ramiona i pełne piersi. Wzrok Bellatrix płonął dziką żądzą.  
>- Co tu robisz? – wysyczał zdezorientowany Voldemort.<br>- Przyszłam cię odwiedzić, Panie.  
>- Wiesz, że nikt nie może wchodzić do moich komnat – warknął poirytowany jej zachowaniem. – Natychmiast wyjdź albo zostaniesz przeze mnie ukarana.<br>- Obawiam się, że tym razem to ty zostaniesz ukarany, mój Panie – bicz w jej dłoni niebezpiecznie zadrżał.  
>- Cru… - zaczął Voldemort, ale nim skończył wypowiadać formułkę bicz świsnął w powietrzu, wytrącając mu różdżkę z dłoni.<br>- Ostrzegałam – mruknęła Bellatrix i oblizała wargi, pomalowane mocno czerwoną szminką.  
>- Co… - Bella i tym razem nie pozwoliła mu skończyć.<br>Zerwała z niego pościel i usiadła na nim okrakiem, nie zwracając uwagi na protesty.  
>- Złaź ty… - Bellatrix zamknęła mu usta brutalnym pocałunkiem.<br>Gdy oderwała się od niego, w jej drugiej dłoni niewiadomo skąd znalazły się kajdanki i lina. Szybkim ruchem przypięła rękę Voldemorta do zagłówka łóżka i związała jego kostki, uprzednio zerwawszy z niego czarne majtki. Nie reagując na wyzwiska, którymi miotał w jej stronę bezbronny, pozbawiony różdżki Czarny Pan, zaczęła lizać jego ciało. Musiała go jakoś uspokoić i okiełznać. Wędrowała językiem wzdłuż jego obojczyków, poprzez mostek i żebra, kreśliła okręgi na jego brzuchu, leniwie zbliżając się do krocza.  
>Nie był zadowolony z jej zachowania. Ale też zbytnio mu nie przeszkadzało. Gdyby naprawdę się zdenerwował, Bellatrix już dawno leżałaby martwa u jego stóp. W sumie ciekawił się, co chce z nim zrobić. Początkowo wyzywał ją, bo nie wyobrażał sobie, że kobieta może go zdominować w łóżku. Ochota na nawet pozorne protesty minęła, gdy poczuł na wewnętrznej stronie ud jej gorący język, który dopiero co wrócił z fantastycznej wyprawy wzdłuż jego klatki piersiowej i brzucha. Wzięła w suta jego męskość, a on zaczął jęczę. Od tak dawna nie był z kobietą, że ogarnęła go przemożna chęć zerwania więzów i rzucenia się na nią.<br>Jego przyrodzenie nie było duże. Ot zwyczajny penis, wystający spomiędzy dwóch średniej wielkości jąder. Były nieowłosione. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, zdejmując napletek, przynajmniej nic nie będzie drapać jej twarzy. Ucieszyła się, gdy pełne złości wyzwiska przeszły w jęki. Przesuwała ustami od nasady do trzonu, nie spiesząc się, obserwując jak sztywnieje. Kiedy zaczął poruszać biodrami w przód i w tył, przerwała.  
>- Gdzie ci się tak śpieszy? – zapytała z jadem w głosie i przeciągnęła ostrymi paznokciami, wręcz szponami, po świeżo naślinionych uchach, na których błyskawicznie pojawiła się krew.<br>Znowu zajęczał. Tym razem z bólu.  
>- To dopiero początek, więc zachowaj jęki na później – warknęła i zaczęła okładać go pejczem.<br>Cios za ciosem z jego gardła wyrywały się krótkie okrzyki bólu. Miejsca, w których bicz przeciął skórę, paliły. Ten ból jednak jeszcze bardziej stymulował jego zmysły i bezsprzecznie go podniecał. Przyjrzał się Bellatrix spod przymrużonych powiek. Siedziała na nim okrakiem i kontynuowała tortury z zaciętą miną. Jak to możliwe, że dopiero teraz zapragnął ją zerżnąć? A może ta chęć czaiła się w jego umyśle od dawna, tylko nie był pewien jej reakcji? Owszem, była Śmierciożerczynią i mógł z nią zrobić, co chciał, ale nie była dziwką. Nigdy nie sypiał ze Śmierciożercami. Można powiedzieć, że żył wedle zasady: nie mieszaj życia prywatnego z zawodowym.  
>Po kwadransie tortur odłożyła bicz i zaczęła spijać słoną krew ze zrobionych przez siebie ran. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że naprzemienne fale bólu i rozkoszy, doprowadzą go w końcu do obłędu. Dlatego miała zamiar bawić się z nim jak najdłużej. Wyjęła zza czarnej podwiązki różdżkę i buteleczkę z przezroczystą substancją. Odkorkowała ją i wylała trochę cieczy na wylizane rany. Voldemort krzyknął z bólu. Uśmiechnęła się. Zwykły spirytus zadziałał lepiej, niż jakikolwiek eliksir.<br>Usiłował wyrwać się z kajdan i szamotał nogami, ale więzy zamiast puszczać, jeszcze mocniej zaciskały się wokół jego kostek.  
>- Koteczku, ja się do Piero się rozkręcam – wyszeptała mu do ucha Bella, biorąc między uda jego stwardniałego członka.<br>Zaskomlał jak zbity szczeniak. Chciał już być w niej, ale obawiał się, że nie prędko dostanie taką szansę.  
>- Chcesz tego, kotku? – Bellatrix otarła się mokrym kroczem o penisa. – Pokaż, jak bardzo – Voldemort znów zaczął desperacko ruszać biodrami, próbując się w nią wbić, ale uniosła się do góry i musiał zaprzestać. – Błagaj –wysyczała.<br>Sama dziwiła się ze swojej koncentracji i opanowania. Była tak podniecona, że stringi, które miała na sobie, doszczętnie przemokły. Już dawno powinna była poddać się swojemu Panu.  
>- Błagam – szepnął. – Błagam Bello.<br>- Mógłbyś głośniej? – syknęła, patrząc na jego zbolało minę.  
>- Błagam Bello – powtórzył głośniej, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co mówi. – Zrób to!<br>Bellatrix uniosła pytająco brwi.  
>- Błagam Bello! Chcę już być w tobie! Teraz! – krzyknął, nie mogąc dłużej znieść napięcia.<br>- Ach, o to ci chodzi – odpowiedziała ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem i zsunęła z siebie stringi.  
>Pozwoliła mu w siebie wejść i nie zabroniła poruszać biodrami. W końcu i tak w pozycji na kowbojkę, pełną kontrolę nad sytuacją miała ona. Posuwała się na nim tak, jakby naprawdę ujeżdżała swojego rumaka. Wydawała przy tym pełne zadowolenia pomruki. Kiedy jednak poczuła, że Voldemort dochodzi, wycofała się zdecydowanym ruchem.<br>Tego już było za wiele. Warknął rozwścieczony, że nie pozwala mu dojść.  
>- Dziś to ty masz mi To dać – odpowiedziała na jego pełne niezadowolenia warknięcia.<br>- Wracaj, bo…  
>PLASK<br>Voldemort oberwał w policzek.  
>- Bo co? – wydarła się Bellatrix. – Potter powinien cię teraz widzieć. Jak leżysz i skomlesz z podniecenia, nie mogąc nic zrobić.<br>- Nie wspominaj mi o nim w takiej chwili!  
>- Więc daj mi To!<br>- Mógłbym gdyby role na chwilę się odwróciły!  
>- Wciąż masz jedną rękę wolną. Wymyśl coś, a ja tymczasem – przejechała różdżką wzdłuż sznurków, ściskających jej gorset, a ten natychmiast opadł na podłogę.<br>Czarny Pan zmierzył jej piersi zachłannym wzrokiem, po czym warknął rozkazującym tonem:  
>- Na plecy. Wezmę cię od tyłu.<br>Bellatrix posłusznie wykonała polecenie, a Voldemort zadowolony, że odzyskuje dominację, powiedział coś w języku węży. Nagle srebrne żmije owinięte wokół kolumienek łóżka ożyły i wślizgnęły się na nogi zastygłej w bezruchu Belli, podążając ku jej kroczu.  
>Spod łóżka wypełzła Nagini. Wężyca otoczyła klatkę piersiową Bellatrix, niemal uniemożliwiając jej oddychanie.<br>- Uspokój się kobieto – mruknął Voldemort, czekając aż Bella zacznie się poruszać. – Nic złego ci nie zrobią.  
>Zszokowana Bellatrix pozwoliła wchodzić Voldemortowi coraz głębiej, słuchając jego jęków.<br>Dwa ze srebrnych węży ruszyły na wycieczkę w głąb Belli. Czuła, jak poruszają się w jej pochwie, szukając punktu G. Dwa pozostałe węże zostały na zewnątrz i pieściły jej nabrzmiałą łechtaczkę.  
>Nagini tymczasem wciąż blokowała częściowo dopływ powietrza do Belli, dodatkowo drażniąc jej stwardniałe sutki swoim gadzim języczkiem.<br>Bellatrix z kobiety dominującej w jednej chwili przerodziła się w ofiarę, z którą inni robili, co chcieli. Nie miała innego wyjścia. Trwała w zawieszeniu między dochodzącym Voldemortem, a wężami, które penetrowały jej ciało. Czuła się z tym świetnie, bo wszystkie te bodźce sprawiły, że była już bardzo blisko. Krzyczała, ale Nagini zaparła jej dech w piersiach. Poczuła coś naprawdę niesamowitego. Rozkosz buzowała jej w żyłach. Myślała, że się udusi. Z braku tlenu świszczało jej w uszach, a świat pociemniał przed oczami. Voldemort wykonał jeszcze kilka mocnych pchnięć i spuścił się, a w tym samym czasie węże będące wewnątrz niej, odnalazły punkt G i uderzyły w niego z całą swoją mocą. Bella w konwulsjach opadła obok ciała Lorda. Nagini rozluźniła uścisk i pozwoliła jej odetchnąć. Świeże powietrze jeszcze bardziej zwiększyło doznania. W końcu mogła krzyczeć, jęczeć i wić się. Węże z wewnątrz dołączyły do tych zajmujących się łechtaczką, doprowadzając tym Bellatrix do kolejnego orgazmu. Kobieta panicznie chwyciła się łóżka wszystkimi kończynami, jakby w obawie, że przez drgawki może wylądować na podłodze.  
>- Merlinie – wydyszała po jakimś czasie, wciąż trzęsąc się z rozkoszy. – Nigdy w życiu czegoś takiego nie poczułam.<br>- I nie poczujesz – Voldemort z dzikim uśmiechem klęczał nad nią uwolniony, trzymając w dłoni jej różdżkę. – Teraz będzie już tylko ból.  
>Wszedł w nią bez ogródek i posuwał, gryząc sutki do krwi. Skoro już zaczęła tą grę, to wypadało wytłumaczyć jej zasady. Zastanawiało go tylko jedno – co ją przywiodło do jego sypialni?<p>

* * *

Kilkunastu śmierciożerców siedziało w salonie Malfoy Manor, popijając różnego rodzaju alkohole i śmiejąc się.  
>- Myślicie, że jeszcze żyje? – zapytała niepewnie smukła blondynka.<br>- Co za różnica Narcyzo? – mężczyzna o czarnych, przetłuszczonych włosach uniósł sceptycznie brwi. – Ważne, że podjęła ryzyko. Z resztą zakład to zakład. Gdybyście nie stracili przepowiedni, ona nie musiałaby tam iść.  
>- A ty dyndałbyś na gumce od majtek na tym żyrandolu i śpiewał kolędy po włosku, Snape – burknęła Narcyza.<br>- Dokładnie. Ale tak się nie stało. Zdrowie naszej kochanej Belli! – uniósł w górę swój kieliszek i z mściwą satysfakcją wyobraził sobie, jakie męki musi przeżywać Bellatrix Lestrange, która nieproszona weszła do sypialni Czarnego Pana i wciągnęła go do paskudnej zabawy w Bella dominate.


End file.
